


Misleading drabbles

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, mind/gutter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misleading drabbles

**You Want to Put That *Where*?**

“I’m not rightly sure, sir. Here, I think.”

“Oh.” Frodo swallows. “Well, I’m sure that if we put our m-minds to it—”

“Begging your pardon, sir, but that’s more your part. I’m better at putting my… back into it.” Sam smiles mischievously.

“It—it has to go somewhere; we can’t stop now.” 

“That we can’t! Never start owt as you can’t finish, Gaffer says. Here, let me...”

“Just push steadily, Sam, and I’ll—Oh!”

“Frodo! Are you all right?”

“Fine…” But Frodo is panting fast. “Harder, Sam… Please!” 

One more heave, and the dresser slides smoothly back into place.

June 2004

[](http://www.statcounter.com/) **"Oh, Sam," Frodo says nervously, "I've never seen one quite so big before!”**

The throbbing intensifies, and he can feel his blood rushing, pooling right _there_. It's all he can do to hold still beneath Sam’s gentle hands.

“You sure about this, Mr Frodo? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t ever hurt me, Sam, I know that.”

“Not a’purpose, no, but I might get carried away and…” Sam worries his bottom lip endearingly between his teeth.

“I’ll risk it,” Frodo says, melting to the tenderness in Sam’s eyes. 

“Right, then.” Sam takes a deep breath. “Ready?”

With trembling fingers, he bends and, in one swift move, plucks out the offending splinter.

July 2004


End file.
